1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a reader-printer which is provided with a screen for projecting thereon an image selected from images recorded on a microfilm, and a copying unit for printing the selected image, allowing the viewing and copying of the selected image.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, there is an increasing demand for reader-printers with image editing functions such as trimming and masking of copying images for the sake of confidentiality of the information recorded on a microfilm, copying only a necessary portion of the microfilm image information.
In this connection, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Specification No. 110924/1981 discloses a reader-printer employing a couple of masking plates which are located adjacent to a photosensitive drum and movable toward and away from each other. These masking plates are movable in the axial direction of the photosensitive drum, and interlocked with an indicator plate which indicates a portion corresponding to a copying region of the screen. This reader-printer is capable of trimming a picture image but incapable of transferring the picture image to a desired position on paper. Especially, in a case where it is desired to copy a part of images which are recorded on a microfiche film in a grid-like fashion, an image which is in an end position on the screen is copied in a deviated position close to a paper end, which is difficult to view.